Marry Me
by Anaraine
Summary: Don't think I've forgotten about what you did. [KeikoxYuusuke drabble esqe fluffiness.]


Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. :D

drabble-esque type piece; sweet and simple, YuusukexKeiko. No real point to it... I was just feeling sappy.

(review replies; b e n e a t h s n o w . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m / 5 4 0 3 .h t m l)

* * *

"Don't think I've forgotten about what you did," Keiko commented roughly, tearing her elbow out of Yuusuke's light grip, quickening her gait as she attempted to loose him in the crowd. 

No such luck.

"What I did?" The toushin questioned, bewilderment clearly evident on his features, making him look cute enough that Keiko almost forgave him. Almost.

"If you don't remember, don't expect me to inform you." She slipped between an elderly couple, efficiently evading Yuusuke for a few seconds.

"Keiko! Wait, dammit!"

He cringed inwardly. Crude language wasn't exactly the best way to get her to tell him what was wrong - there was now a 75 percent chance that she'd slap him and scurry off in the other direction. To his surprise, she stopped, and hung her head. Salt stung his senses...she was crying?

"Keiko..." he tentatively placed a hand on her shoulder, and she spun around, her chocolate eyes glittering with unshed tears in the light of the setting sun.

"Don't give me that," she hissed, while wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her long blouse, "If you think you can go out with Botan, and then come back to me, mere hours later, you've got another thing coming Urameshi."

The usage of his last name stung, but it took him a second for her words to sink in.

"...with Botan?" he questioned stupidly.

Keiko grit her teeth and resisted the urge to scream, stamping her foot on the pavement and turning in the other direction. There was only so much she could take in one day. To have seen the blue-haired deity and Yuusuke together in that jewelry shop had been the last straw, and she was surprised with herself for holding out for so long already. Just a year ago she would've slapped him senseless and left, but now...

Yuusuke was currently searching his memories for what he'd done that day, which had been basically nil except for...

"Keiko!" But his brown-eyed childhood friend was already a few yards away from him. "Keiko! Botan was helping me!"

Much to his annoyance, she continued in the same direction, not even giving him a second glance. Pushing his way through the crowd, inadvertently using a bit of his demonic speed without thinking, he'd caught up with her, his arms snaking around her waist as he came to whisper in her ear.

"If you'd listen to me for just a second..."

Keiko whipped around, intent on leaving a burning handprint on his cheek, but missed entirely as he dropped to one knee and took her hand.

"Keiko, marry me."

She froze, strangely similar to a deer caught in headlights.

"W-what?"

"I know I've kept you waiting, and even despite that, you've always been there for me. No matter what happened. You don't have to wait any longer, Keiko, marry me."

Keiko's throat went dry, "B-but..."

One of Yuusuke's hands dropped to his pocket, and he withdrew a small black box with gold filigree, and Keiko took a sharp breath. The box was the one she'd seen Botan holding in the jewelry shop. Had she made a serious misinterpretation of the scene she'd witnessed? If Yuusuke was asking her to marry him...

"Make me the happiest man alive Keiko, marry me," Yuusuke's soft voice reached her ears, and her eyes widened as he opened the box and displayed a delicate gold ring which, inlaid with a small ribbon of diamonds, stood proudly in the center. A ring that she'd pointed out to Botan once, commenting that it was one of the better rings in the store, neither too large or gaudy, nor overly expensive, when it came to rings, anyhow.

"But...Yuusuke..."

"Marry me, please." Yuusuke spoke, his voice almost pained, and Keiko's reluctance only further added to his worry.

Sensing his unease, her eyes slowly began to water, the truth of what had happened earlier that day becoming painstakingly clear, tears gathering in her eyes. "Yes, Yuusuke. I'll marry you."

A wide grin split his face as he took the ring from it's velvet container, sliding the ring onto her finger as she continued to stare, her dreams becoming a reality. He rose to his feet, taking her lips in a chaste kiss, his hands coming together at the small of her back, lifting her into the air as she gave a small squeak.

Soft 'aww's and clapping brought the new couple back to reality, looking around them in surprise. Apparently they'd had an audience, as the crowd that normally flooded the sidewalk had surrounded them in a wide circle, smiling with the remembrance of love.

Keiko blushed vibrantly as Yuusuke let out a soft chuckle, depositing her back onto her feet, but not before announcing his devotion in a not-so-quiet stage whisper.

"I love you, Keiko."

She blushed again, but replied softly, "I love you too."


End file.
